Lux In Tenebris
by Kiyuchire
Summary: LIT adalah sebuah game yang menyambung langsung dengan alam mimpi. Sekali kau mencoba memainkannya, maka kau harus membahayakan dirimu berhadapan dengan sisi gelap manusia. Sakura, seorang gadis yang kasar tak sengaja masuk dan mencoba memainkannya


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Lux In Tenebris (cahaya dalam kegelapan) © Kiyuchire**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame alay yang gak membangun (are) not allowed! I've warning you before!**

.

**Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**.**

**Lux In tenebris Chapter 1 (Mysterious Game and My attitude)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas kini telah menghias kota Tokyo. Beberapa serangga-serangga seperti jangkrik pun membuat paduan suaranya sendiri untuk menyambut sang kuasa mentari. Burung-burung ikut turut serta menghias musim yang dipenuhi udara panas menyengat itu. Beberapa pohon sakura juga telah berguguran karena tak kuat menahan kuasa panas yang menyiksa.

Dan yang paling menyenangkan di antara itu semua, sudah pasti adalah liburan musim panas –walau pun mereka para siswa-siswi justru dibebani tugas liburan musim panas yang begitu parah.

Kala itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut soft pink dan manik mata jade sedang bersenandung dengan pakaian santainya. Membiarkan langkah kakinya mengalir dengan terlompat-lompat karena mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia dengar melalui headset.

Pakaian yang ia balutkan di kulitnya yang putih mulus itu bisa terbilang cukup terbuka, dengan kaos yang sama sekali tidak menutupi leher maupun lengannya. Hanya tali-tali yang menghubung di bahunya plus celana sepaha dan rambut yang di ikat ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Tetapi tentu di Jepang pemandangan orang-orang yang berpakaian seperti itu sudah biasa –apa lagi di musim panas yang sangat menyengat ini beberapa orang lebih memilih menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka. (1)

"Hei anak kecil… Masa kau tidak di berikan uang jajan di saat liburan musim panas begini?" Suara itupun terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sakura Haruno –nama gadis itu– kala lagu yang berputar sudah berhenti dan sedang dalam jeda menunggu lagu selanjutnya. Akhirnya Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan menengok ke arah gang di sebelahnya.

Manik hijaunya pun menangkap segerombolan pria-pria bertubuh besar sedang mengelilingi seorang anak kecil yang bisa dipastikan seorang anak kecil –yang mungkin seorang anak SD.

Akhirnya Sakura melepas headsetnya dan menggantungkannya di lehernya saat _handphone_nya yang berada di saku celana jeansnya bergetar. Sakura pun mengambil _handphone_nya dan membaca email yang terkirim padanya.

* * *

**From = Naruto Uzumaki  
To = Sakura Haruno  
Subject= Di mana?  
Mail = Kau sudah di mana? Kami sudah ada di dekat taman Konoha.('o')b**

* * *

Dengan satu gerakan tangan yang cukup gesit, Sakura membalas email yang baru saja ia dapatkan dan meletakkannya di saku celanannya lagi.

Selesai meletakkan _handphone_nya, Sakura akhirnya berusaha mendekati segerombolan pria yang sedang menindas anak kecil itu.

"Sungguh… Aku tidak membawa uang ku om," suara anak kecil itu terdengar sangat takut di gendang telinga Sakura. Mendengar nada itu, Sakura kian menggertakkan giginya dengan begitu kesal, semakin kesal ketika salah satu kumpulan pria pengecut itu berkata, "jangan bercanda! Kalau begitu kau mau kami hajar?"

Dan dalam kata-kata itu, pria berbadan besar tetapi –menurut Sakura – bernyali ciut itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat dan mengarahkannya ke arah bocah laki-laki itu. Akhirnya Sakurapun berlari dan menggenggam kuat tangan pria itu. Sakura pun menyeringai tatkala pria itu menatapnya begitu tajam seolah akan membunuhnya sebelum ia mulai melempar tangan itu hingga terbanting ke arah kiri Sakura.

Anak kecil yang tadinya memejamkan mata itu pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ia nampak begitu terkejut . Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun melempar pria berbadan besar. Sulit dipercaya, eh?

"Kalian pria-pria brengsek," ucap Sakura dengan pelan tetapi tegas. Manik matanya yang berwarna hijau mulai mengeluarkan aura kekuatan dan aura yang begitu meremehkan pria-pria di depannya ketika berkata, "kalian benar-benar pengecut."

Mendengar kata-kata mencela dari bibir merah muda Sakura, segerombolan pria itupun naik pitam.

Melihat sepertinya keadaan mulai berbahaya, Sakurapun berbalik menatap anak kecil yang nafasnya mulai kembang kempis karena takut itu. Sakura menatap mata anak kecil itu mulai sembab, terlihat sangat jelas aura ketakutan yang menguar kuat dari manik mata anak kecil yang sudah berkunang-kunang itu.

"Hey, kau wanita jalang berdada kecil! Kau itu perempuan! Jangan sok jadi pahlawan! Kau itu harus sadar bahwa kau perempuan! You're weak and now you are all alone!" ucap salah satu dari 3 pria berbadan kekar itu –tetapi tetap pengecut bagi Sakura.

"Kau lari saja sekarang. Lari sekuat tenagamu! Jangan lihat ke belakang dan cepatlah pulang!" Suara Sakura yang terdengar membentak itu membuat anak kecil tadi kaget dan mulai berlari menjauhi tempat yang –sepertinya– akan terjadi perang tak adil antara 3 pria melawan satu gadis. Tetapi karena tak ada yang bisa dibantu, anak kecil itu lebih memilih lari dan mencari bantuan –diluar dugaan Sakura memang.

Sakura justru malah melambai-lambai santai mengantar kepergian anak kecil itu ketika ketiga pria –pengecut– itu mulai mengeluarkan beberapa sudut siku-siku di kening mereka.

"Hey! Jangan abaikan kami, gadis jalang!" Bentak pria dengan rambut hitam kelam itu. Akhirnya Sakura pun melirik ke arah pria-pria besar itu dengan tatapan sinis seraya mulai mengepal kuat tangannya.

**_BUGG! _**

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan berdada kecil? Aku tidak lemah seperti perempuan kebanyakan, bajingan! Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna!" Kata-kata kasar itu pun keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura setelah ia berhasil menghantam pria berambut hitam kelam itu hingga terjatuh dalam satu kali pukul.

"Cuih! Lihat tubuh kalian, besar-besar tetapi menindas anak SD! I'm not weak! But you three are the weak! BITCH!" Lanjut Sakura membuat sudut siku-siku di mereka bertiga bertambah jelas dan aura peperangan di antara mereka pun tercipta. Waw… Sepertinya Haruno Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika ia mulai menyilangkan kedua jari tengahnya seraya berkata, "YOU THREE ARE FUCK AND TOTALLY LOSER!"

"Dasar gadis bajingan!" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Mereka yang terjatuh mulai menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya dan bangun dengan posisi siap menyerang.

Melihat reaksi yang tercipta di antara mereka pun, Sakura tersenyum. Ia senang karena ketiga pria ini akan melawannya tanpa memandang jenis kelamin Sakura –menurutnya dari aura yang tercipta dari mereka. Ya… Ya… Ya, memang harus begini lah cara Sakura untuk melawan sekaligus berlatih bela diri nya yang ia latih sendiri tanpa aliran apapun seperti judo, karate, taekwondo, atau aliran bela diri yang lainnya.

Yang ia lakukan hanya mengambil kuda-kuda dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi menyerang yang ia buat sendiri. Dan setelah ini, ia pun hanya akan menyerang melalui instingnya saja.

"Serang aku dari manapun dan aku pasti menang, losers! Kita buktikan sekarang, apa aku seorang perempuan yang sendirian bisa mengalahkan tikus kecil seperti kalian? Jangan pernah meremehkanku!"

.

* * *

**From = Sakura Haruno  
To = Naruto Uzumaki  
Subject= Re= Di mana?  
Mail = Aku sedang berada di gang belokan dekat taman itu.. Sepertinya ada yang sedang memalak anak kecil =( (2)**

* * *

Membaca email itu, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu langsung melotot. Matanya nyaris keluar ketika membaca sederetan kata-kata yang terhasilkan oleh kumpulan katakana, hiragana dan kanji itu (3)

"Ba-bahaya," gumam laki-laki itu mulai melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" laki-laki berambut pirang yang dipanggil itu pun menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto Uzumaki –nama lengkap laki-laki berambut pirang itu– menunjukkan email yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya ke arah laki-laki berambut indigo panjang dengan manik abu-abu yang berbicara dengannya tadi dan seseorang di sebelahnya dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata gelapnya.

"Bahaya," ucap kedua teman Naruto bersamaan ketika membaca email itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Sai, Neji? Sakura dari dulu selalu begini! Dia pasti membela anak kecil itu. Tidak sadarkah ia bahwa dia itu tetap perempuan?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang cukup panic mengingat di antara mereka bertiga, Naruto lah yang paling gampang panik.

"Tapi ku rasa kalau hanya satu pria tidak apa-apa kan? Mengingat kemampuannya yang tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya," balas pria berambut indigo panjang yang bernama Neji Hyuuga itu memasang wajah berfikir.

"Lalu… Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada lebih dari seorang pria dan mereka berbadan yang sangat besar? Sakura itu cantik," balas pria lain berambut hitam pendek bernama Sai dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

Naruto yang mendengar kata Sai pun langsung terkejut dan menatap Sai. Benar juga… Sakura itu gadis yang cukup cantik. Ini adalah musim panas dan pasti Sakura menggunakan pakaian yang cukup terbuka –walau tetap saja sikapnya seperti laki-laki– Sakura tetap cantik dan seorang gadis.

"ARGHH! Ayo cepat kita cari Sakura! Ini benar-benar bahaya!" Ucap Naruto panik seraya mulai melangkah secara asal. Sai dan Neji pun hanya terdiam dengan wajah berfikir sebelum Naruto menengok ke arah mereka dan membentak, "KENAPA KALIAN MASIH BISA SANTAI? Dia itu sahabat kita –walau ia sendiri yang perempuan, ingat?"

"Tetap tak bisa… Lokasi ini asing bagi kita… Bagaimana kalau kita justru tersesat? Itu justru jadi lebih merepotkan," jawab Neji dengan santai namun tidak bisa menutupi aura ketidak tenangan yang menghantuinya.

Sebenarnya, awalnya mereka hanya berencana bertemu di taman Konoha karena Sakura akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Sasuke –yang notabene bersebelahan dengan rumah Sakura. Mereka memilih bertemu di sana dan pergi bersama karena mereka tidak tahu jalan menuju rumah Sasuke maupun Sakura –dan tak pernah ke sana, sedangkan Sakura adalah type gadis yang sulit menerangkan jalan yang harus di lewati.

Sakura Haruno memang sudah bersahabat baik dengan empat laki-laki yang sudah memiliki banyak Fan Girls sejak masih duduk di bangku SMP. Karena itu, tak jarang ketika mereka berlima –termasuk Sakura– berkumpul, ada banyak tatapan tak suka menuju Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura itu adalah gadis yang cantik, namun karena ia terkenal kasar dan keras, ia tidak memiliki pacar hingga kelas satu SMA sekarang ini.

Bayangkan saja, siapa seorang pria yang akan tahan dengan sikapnya yang seperti laki-laki? Sangat tak jarang, beberapa orang bila berbicara dengannya merasa seperti berbicara dengan laki-laki –mengingat cara dan nada bicaranya yang benar-benar seperti laki-laki. Sampai saat ini, tak pernah ada yang bisa menebak alasan spesifik mengapa Sakura bersikap seperti itu –atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang ingin menanyakannya.

Sekarang tanggal 23 Juni dan itu berarti adalah ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha –sahabat mereka yang lain sekaligus teman masa kecil Sakura karena mereka bertetangga. Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan kue dan beberapa kartu ucapan dari teman-teman sekelas mereka 4 bulan terakhir ini. Bahkan ada juga beberapa anak kelas lain yang memaksa ingin membuat kartu ucapan –mengingat Sasuke lah pemilik Fan Girls paling banyak.

Mereka kira semua akan baik-baik saja dengan rencana mereka , tetapi mereka tak menyangka justru rencana mereka ini malah membahayakan Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang ha–"

"Tolong!"

Ucapan Naruto pun terpotong tatkala gendang telinganya mendengar suara serak yang sedang berteriak tolong. Spontan, Naruto, Neji dan Sai pun menengok ke asal suara itu dan mendapati sesosok bocah laki-laki yang sedang menangis dengan suara serak seolah nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

"Kak~ Tolong… Hiks… Tolong… Kakak berambut pink… Yang menolongku… Sedang da –hiks lam masa –hiks hiks lah~," ucap sosok bocah itu dengan suara yang benar-benar bergetar. Naruto dan Neji hanya menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh bocah di depan mereka.

"Itu pasti Sakura," ucap Sai mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi bocah itu ketika Naruto dan Neji masih tak mengerti.

"Di mana kakak berambut pink itu?" Ucap Sai dengan nada begitu manis yang membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa kecil. _Benar-benar bukan Sai_ pikirnya. _Tapi ini bukan waktunya menertawakan Sai._

Akhirnya bocah itu pun berlari kecil menjauhi mereka. Dahi Neji pun makin mengerut karena tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yaaa… mungkin hanya Sai dan anak kecil itu yang dapat mengerti.

"Ikuti dia," ucap Sai mulai berlari kecil mengikuti bocah itu.

"Eh?"

"Tadi ia bilang ada kakak berambut pink yang menolongnya sedang dalam masalah!"

Mendengar itu Naruto berfikir sejenak mengingat email yang tadi sampai di _handphone_nya. Pasti bocah yang di maksud itu adalah bocah itu!

"Ayo cepat!" Neji pun menarik tangan Naruto dan mengikuti Sai yang mulai menjauh punggungnya itu.

.

Nafas Sakura kini mulai sudah kembang kempis. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang sangat menyiksanya, tetapi karena ia sedang menggunakan bra yang salah sehingga buah dadanya terus berguncang setiap ia melompat –dan itu rasanya sangat sesak serta tak nyaman. (4)

"Dasar gadis jalang… Tapi dilihat-lihat kau manis juga," ucap salah satu pria berambut putih itu mulai mendekati Sakura. Alhasil Sakura yang sudah digores bagian pipinya itu langsung menciut ditambah melihat seringaian aneh dari pria itu. "Ma-mau apa kalian, bajingan?" Ucap Sakura sedikit takut mulai memundurkan tubuhnya.

Kini bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah dan pipi kirinya terlihat bekas pisau yang menggores panjang sehingga mengeluarkan darah juga.

"Diamlah dan k au akan menikmatinya… Aku dan teman-temannya sangat menyukai gadis yang liar, kau tahu?"Ucap yang lain dengan rambut biru. Mendengar itu, kaki Sakura langsung melemas. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan berteriak, "JANGAANNN!"

**_BUGGG!  
BUGGG!  
BUGGG!_**

Mendengar beberapa hantaman tetapi tak merasakan sakit, Sakura pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Jade nya yang berwarna hijau muda itu mulai nampak di balik kulit tak berdaging itu. (5) Dan jade itu juga menangkap pemandangan beberapa temannya yang sudah menghajar habis ketiga pria yang kini lari terbirit-birit itu.

Sakura pun terbatuk sedikit dan berdiri membersihkan tubuhnya seraya berkata, "sebenarnya tadi itu aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Katanya angkuh.

"Terima kasih kembali," ucap Sai dengan nada tak peduli dengan kata-kata sok Sakura seperti biasanya walau sebenarnya Sai sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sakura.

"Sesekali kau harus berteriak tolong, Sakura," ucap Naruto dengan nada cemas yang lebih terlihat –mengingat ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya sendiri. Sakura pun berdehem kecil dan berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lupa aku ini siapa?"

"Kau Sakura dan kau adalah gadis yang pandai berakting. Tidak pernah mau meminta tolong barang sekali saja. Kau perempuan, ingat?" balas Sai dengan sinis dan akhirnya Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya seraya berucap, "maaf."

"Dan… Terimakasih…," ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. _Sial! Benar-benar memalukan! _

Suasana pun menghening seketika sebelum Sakura mulai mengangkat bicara, "jadi mana kue nya?"

"Ah iya!" Naruto pun menjentikkan jarinya ketika baru mengingat sesuatu. "Hey, anak kecil! Sekarang sudah aman," lanjutnya lagi mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tikungan yang tak jauh dari sana. Setelah itu, nampak seorang anak kecil dengan kue yang sedang ia rangkul. Sakura pun melebarkan matanya. Sepertinya Sakura tahu siapa yang membawa teman-temannya kemari.

Anak kecil itu mendekat perlahan ke arah Sakura dan mengulurkan kotak kue itu. "Terimakasih, kakak," ucap anak kecil itu.

**_CUPPP_**

Dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura sebelum anak kecil itu berlari menjauh. Sakura pun terkejut seraya menyentuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium oleh anak kecil tadi –sementara pipi kirinya masih mengalirkan darah.

"Wah… Sepertinya Sakura baru saja mendapatkan fans seorang anak SD," ucap Naruto asal tak menyadari pipi Sakura yang memerah.

"Aku rasa ia menyukai gadis yang berumur jauh di atasnya, di tambah type anak itu benar-benar mengerikan," lanjut Sai.

Sakura masih mematung. Sungguh, sudah sangat lama tidak ada yang mengecup pipinya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Karena haru, ia pun meneteskan beberapa bulir air matanya.

"He-hey! Lihat! Sakura menangis! Apa lukanya separah itu?" Ucap Naruto asal yang membuat Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan sangat keras. Naruto pun hanya bisa bergumam, "tidak manis."

"Segini saja aku tidak akan menangis, baka(6)!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sangat kesal kepada Naruto. "Aku hanya terharu, ini sudah lama tidak ada yang menciumku dengan penuh rasa sayang –laki-laki pula," Lanjut Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kau sudah jadi penyuka shotacon? (7)" Tanya Naruto lagi dan hasilnya ia mendapatkan benjol dua tingkat. "Bukan begitu baka! Ah sudah lah! Ayo ke rumah Sasuke sekarang!" Ucap Sakura dengan emosi yang sedang berusaha dia tahan. Tentu, siapapun pasti tidak akan ada yang kuat menahan rasa kesal pada sikap Naruto yang begitu blak-blak an dan polos. Begitu pula dengan Sai, bedanya Sai selalu berkata apapun tanpa dipikir –di mana semuanya itu adalah kata-kata kasar.

Tetapi tentu Sai masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang Sasuke dan Neji yang hemat berbicara –ah tidak! Neji masih bisa berbicara. Sedangkan Sasuke? Yang dia bisa dia katakan hanya "hn", "ya", dan mengangguk. Walaupun panjang, pasti Sasuke sedang benar-benar emosional dan ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu –walau tetap saja yang dikatakan benar-benar irit.

Untung saja Sakura sudah berteman dengan mereka 2 tahun –dan 16 tahun untuk Sasuke, jadi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah-tingkah mereka –terutama Sasuke. Sungguh lucu kalau Sakura mengingat sikap Sasuke yang dulu begitu ceria dan selalu mengajak Sakura bermain bersama. Namun semenjak perceraian kedua orang tua nya saat berumur 9 tahun dan Sasuke tetap tinggal bersama ayahnya, Sasuke jadi benar-benar pemurung. Dan sangat sulit untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama kala itu. Yaa… Terus terang saja, Sasuke pasti marah kalau membahas hal itu.

Di balik itu semua, Sakura tahu Sasuke dan yang lainnya adalah orang yang baik –lihat saja buktinya Sakura bertahan bersahabat dengan mereka walau ia perempuan sendiri. Mereka juga tak pernah berani menyebut perempuan lemah –karena ada Sakura yang bisa-bisa membuat mereka hanya bisa memiliki nama tanpa tubuh– dan memilih diam bila Sakura memukul mereka –mereka adalah cowok jantan yang tak akan melukai gadis– tapi justru itu yang selalu membuat Sakura sebal.

"Hoi, Sakura! Bersihkan dulu darahmu itu…," ucap Neji dan Sai pun melemparkan sekotak tissue. Sakura hanya menangkapnya dan membuka penyegel tissue itu sebelum membersihkan darahnya dengan tissue.

Ya… inilah contoh kebaikkan sahabat-sahabat Sakura. Mereka selalu peduli pada Sakura, dan Sakura menyayangi mereka bagai saudaranya sendiri. Sahabat yang paling berharga walau mereka sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya memahami Sakura.

Lalu, bagaimana jadi nya kalau suatu hari persahabatan erat ini akan hancur karena mereka tidak sepenuhnya memahami Sakura?

–Atau mungkin tiba-tiba hasrat terlarang yang disebut cinta tumbuh di antara mereka?

.

"KEJUTANNNN!"

Laki-laki dengan manik obsidian dan rambut gaya emo itu hanya membesarkan matanya penuh kejut. Padahal ia kira tidak akan ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya –ditambah beberapa hari ini sahabat-sahabatnya mengabaikannya karena bagian dari kejutan ini. Raut wajahnya memang biasa, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi aura terkejut yang menguar kuat dari mata obsidian itu.

Sasuke Uchiha –nama laki-laki itu– mulai menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum ikhlas. "Terimakasih," ucapnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar jarang ditunjukkan.

"Woaaa! Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan! Bagaimana kalau ada gadis yang melihatmu tersenyum begitu? Aku jamin mereka pasti akan pingsan!" Ucap Naruto penuh kagum karena sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke itu sangat jarang sekali tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia seperti itu.

"Ehem! Kau lupa kalau ada gadis di sini dan bahkan ia tidak pingsan ataupun terpesona?" Ucap Sakura sedikit berdehem agar Naruto menyadari adanya kehadiran perempuan di sekitar sana.

"Ah~ kau itu kan tidak jelas… Hanya wajah saja manis dan penampilan gadis –dan itupun terkadang tidak seperti gadis karena kau suka menggunakan jeans. Tapi nyatanya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kau menyukai laki-laki!" Ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya bermaksud menyindir Sakura.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai perempuan?" Lanjutnya lagi dan alhasil Naruto mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya –lagi.

Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku sahabat-sahabatnya yang memang sangat konyol-konyol itu –apalagi Sakura yang tidak suka dibilang perempuan dan di waktu lain tidak suka dibilang bukan perempuan. Namun obsidian itupun menampikan keterkejutan tatkala melihat sebuah goresan di pipi mulus Sakura yang sudah mongering.

"Ada apa pipi kirimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu tenang tetapi sebenarnya ia cemas.

"Ah, ini… Tadi di gores sama preman di tengah jalan, tapi aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura.

"Dan nyaris di perkosa…," tambah Sai

"Kalau-kalau kami bertiga tidak cepat datang," lanjut Neji yang membuat Sakura jadi terdiam. Entahlah, mendengar kata-kata itu seperti mengdengar pengakuan bahwa Sakura gadis yang lemah. Awalnya Sakura ingin membalas kata-kata Sai dan Neji, tapi ia tahu pasti hasilnya akan nihil.

Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya dan berkata, "masih tetap bodoh dan sok kuat, eh?" kepada Sakura yang membuat Sakura memasang raut wajah kesal tetapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa –mengingat yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar dan Sakura tak berhak melawan.

"Naiklah ke atas. Di kamarku, ada laci berwarna biru dan di sana ada obat P3K. Bersihkan dulu di toilet kamar ku dan beri sedikit alkohol. Obati sebelum malah infeksi. Biasanya preman itu selalu menggunakan pisau atau kater karatan," ucap Sasuke menunjuk ke atas dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sakura benar-benar sudah skak mat kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke –karena kalau Sasuke sudah berkata panjang lebar begitu, Sasuke pasti tak mau dibantah. Bila dibantah ia akan terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke atas. Tentu saja Sakura tidak perlu menanyakan lokasi kamar Sasuke mengingat mereka adalah teman sejak kecil dan tentu sering main bersama. Yang Sakura kurang yakin hanya letak obat itu. Tapi yasudahlah, memangnya Sasuke punya berapa laci berwarna biru tua? Seingat Sakura hanya tiga dan itu pun kecil-kecil.

.

Sakura terus saja memeriksa laci-laci yang berderet ke atas dengan warna biru tua itu. Pertama, ia membuka dan membongkar laci yang paling tengah.

Yang ditemukan kosong. Oke, ia pun membuka laci yang paling atas.

Ia juga menemukan kosong di laci itu. Namun ada sebuah kaset dengan cover yang begitu unik. Hitam dan ada setitik cahaya di tengah-tengahnya. Di atasnya pun bertuliskan "Lux In Tenebris" dengan konsep berlian yang bercahaya. Dahi Sakura berkerut melihat kaset itu bersebelahan dengan sebuah kacamata aneh yang hanya segaris –benar-benar seperti kaca mata robot.

Akhirnya Sakura pun meraih kaset itu dan membaca synopsis dari game itu.

_Lux In Tenebris, make in other world. Who you can not imagine how's it. Full of mystery and danger. Many shadow who you must kill for peacefull on you own world. You play it, so you must be hero who dare with danger. One time you try to play it, you must be ready for finished this game. Finished it, or Game Over?(8)_

Dahi Sakura pun makin berkerut dan aura emosi mulai menguar kuat dari mata hijaunya.

"Berbahaya? Jangan bercanda!" Ucapnya mengerti sederetan kata-kata yang berbahasa inggris itu. Tentu Sakura dapat mengartikannya mengingat Sakura sering bermain kaset game yang berbahasa inggris –dan ia juga memiliki nilai yang terbilang sempurna dalam pelajaran itu.

Sakurapun terus memegangi kaset itu dan mendekati sebuah tempat yang cukup muat untuk CD itu dan tersambung oleh kacamata robot itu. Sakura mulai mengeluarkan dan menekan kaset itu masuk dan terbaca oleh tempat itu. Perlahan, ia mulai memakai kacamata robot.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti jenis game itu, tetapi dilihat dari alat-alatnya, game ini berbeda dari cara memainkannya yang biasa. Sakura sangat menyukai tantangan, maka ia pun tersenyum ketika menekan tombol play yang ada di sebelah kacamata itu –melupakan lukanya yang sudah mengering sendiri.

.

A/N =

(1) kalian pasti mengerti… Di Jepang itu pakaian orang-orang di sana udah kayak Cuma make tanktop ama boxer kalau di musim panas XD jangan berfikir melanggar asusila! Nyatanya karena mereka gak tahan panas aja. Makanya juga jangan kaget kalau ada orang mata sipit make pakaian gitu juga karena mereka gak kuat panas. (termasuk aku sendiri sering make pakaian terbuka gitu ._. kalau di rumah. Cuma jadi pakaian tertutup kalau di sekolah, itupun kegerahan banget XD)

(2) Setahu ku cara pemodelan mengirim email itu kayak gitu. Di jepang gak ada yang namanya SMS-an. Adanya Email-an. Masalah fiturnya lewat apa, itu aku Cuma asal-asalan. Tapi setahu ku mereka pakenya yang kayak gitu-gitu. Tanya aja mas google (^0^) Di hape biasanya langsung ada alamat emailnya.

(3) Pasti tahu lah… Katakana, Hiragana, kanji itu hiruf-huruf yang di pakai di Jepang =D

(4) Jangan Tanya! Memang rasanya sangat tidak nyaman kalau menggunakan bra yang salah -_- rasanya naik turun dan sesak (jangan bilang saya frontal, ini untuk kepentingan fic dan saya pengalaman banget masalah kayak gini kalau lompat-lompat tanpa make bra khusus olahraga)

(5) Maksudnya kelopak mata XD

(6) Baka = Bodoh (siapa tahu ada yang gatahu juga ._.v)

(7) Shotacon = sebutan untuk laki-laki yang masih bocah dan di bawah umur seorang cewek yang di sukainya.

(8) **_Lux In Tenebris (Cahaya dalam Kegelapan), Terbuat di dunia tidak bisa kamu bayangkan bagaimana itu. Penuh dengan misteri dan bahaya. Banyak Shadow (diri kita yang lain) yang harus kau takhlukkan untuk ketenangan duniamu sendiri. Kau mainkan ini, berarti kau harus mernjadi pahlawan yang berani pada bahaya. Satu kali kau memainkan ini, kau harus siap menamatkan permainan ini. Selesaikan ini, atau di selesaikan?_**Jangan Tanya kenapa! Bukan maksudnya mau merendahkan atau apa ya! ._.jaga-jaga aja kalau-kalau ada yang kurang pandai bahasa inggris (bukan berarti aku pandai bahasa inggris loh!)

Ya… Kurasa itu saja yang bisa tersampaikan =3 tanganku pegel dan mataku sakit… Bayangkan… Data nya di makan Virus dan gak terselamatkan! DX jadinya mau gak mau harus ngulang dari awal. Padahal rencananya hari ini mau ngedit doang.

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon maaf banget! Aku sangat serius membuat cerita ini loh =) pertama kali nya serius setelah pertama kali masuk FFN. Ah! Aku sangat ingat waktu pertama kali masuk FFN betapa senangnya aku mengetik dan bisa tahan berjam-jam di depan computer. Sekarang? Enam jam aja udah gak kuat dan pegel banget. Ahhh~ aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu~

**Walau aku membuat cerita ini sekali ketik tanpa ku edit lagi**, aku benar-benar sudah memperhatikan semuanya mulai Typo sampe tanda baca XD

Kalian tidak akan percaya apa saja yang ku pelajari selama satu-dua minggu ini menghilang gi FFN! X3

Chapter dua nya gak tahu kapan update… Aku usahakan secepatnya, tapi gak tahu juga karena chapter dua nya juga di makan virus DX padahal aku udah bikin mentahnya ampe chapter lima. Tapi kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Virus harus makan data folder Lux In tenebris doang? DX –belajar hal baru untuk selalu simpen di flashdisk juga nih! Di sisi lain hari kamis nanti aku ada perpisahan ke jogja –dan aku bahkan gak tahu pulangnya kapan XD *plakkk* (ketawan jarang merhatiin guru)

Akhir kata, Review? =3


End file.
